herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hilda (Beelzebub)
Hilda (ヒルダ, Hiruda), full name Hildegarde (ヒルデガルダ, Hirudegaruda), is the deuteragonist of the Beelzebub series. She is a Demon that serves as both the adoptive mother and wet nurse to Beelzebub IV. Appearance Hilda is an extremely beautiful young woman with glossy blonde hair that covers one side of her face and is usually tied in a bun, forest green eyes and has a large bust (on par, if not larger than her sister). Her clothes are mostly elegant and black with frills and white quillings, thus resembling elegant gothic lolita fashion. She is seen wearing other outfits on a few occasions. One occasion being right after she wakes up, where she was wearing a modest pink nightgown with her hair down. In one chapter, she was shown wearing a yukata while playing with fireworks along with Lamia. When she infiltrates Oga's current school she dresses in the Saint Ishiyama High uniform, though she complains that the shirt is "a little tight". Hilda normally keeps her left eye covered. In Chapter 186, she reveals that it's not because her covered eye is weak, but because it's too strong and using both nauseates her. When Hilda removes the hair blocking it, it's revealed her left eye is a solid color and is capable of detecting things ten times faster than the normal eye and even see the tiniest object. Personality Hilda commonly displays a cold and impassive demeanor, a character trait that she breaks only on rare occasions such as her interactions with Beel. Towards Beel, she is very affectionate and protective, acting as the role of the mother and performing the task a mother would such as cooking for and bathing Beel. She often knows more about the current situation than any of the other protagonists and is easily able to manipulate others into doing what she sees best. Hilda also has a fondness for extremely spicy foods, such as super spicy habanero buns. She is shown to be just as bloodthirsty and violent as Oga, a trait that earned her the nickname "Oga's Bride" at Ishiyama. When fighting, she displays a complete confidence in her own skill and power, regarding her opponents calmly and often taunting them during the battle. She enjoys teasing and tormenting Oga, frequently making snide remarks about his intelligence and (in her own mind) poor parenting skills. At the beginning of the series, she is openly disapproving of Oga as Beel's parent. After he defeats Hidetora Tōjō, she becomes much more accepting and warmer toward him, even thanking him afterward, though she still bickers with him. After spending some time with Oga and Baby Beel, it seems that her behavior has changed, as Izabella noted, and wonders what kind of human could be responsible for this change. When she got amnesia, her personality became significantly more innocent. She no longer showed Oga any animosity, and it's even hinted that she has started to develop romantic feelings toward him (she blushes whenever she is near him). She also becomes noticeably kinder, showing a great deal more affection toward Beel, whom she called "Beelze" instead of "Young Master", and to Oga, whom she refers to by his first name, something only his family has done. This, however, did not completely extend to Furuichi, whom she almost instinctively feels to be nothing more than "a creepy douche", and she is still annoyed at Aoi Kunieda's presence, even thinking that Kunieda is Oga's "other woman". However, this personality vanished when Beel kissed Hilda, restoring her to normal. Interestingly enough, this side made an unexpected return during the Santa Arc when Beel kissed her again. The shock somehow brought this side back. It's been implied that this person may be the repressed emotions of Hilda; when this person is seen, she indulges in her motherly side to Beel and treats Oga openly with affection, hinting that she may have romantic feelings that she usually represses. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Female Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Chaotic Good Category:Neutral Good